


The House of Fantasies

by UmiAzuma



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Brothels, F/F, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Self-Discovery, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: The House of fantasies has something for everyone.Scenes of one night in one of the best establishments of the Black Market
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Anduin

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself except this is porn with a lot of plot *shrugs*

It all started, as things usually did nowadays, with Zekhan.

He and Anduin had gotten along quite well in the last few days, giving Jaina more than one headache over their antics. She smiled at them fondly, though, she hadn't seen Anduin laugh in a long time.

Today Anduin had been tired from talks with the leaders of both Horde and Alliance. Much shouting was had, Anduin had to scold a few people, people who happened to be  _ older _ and supposedly  _ wiser _ than him. He'd expressed the need for a bath but didn't really know if Orgrimmar had any.

A few moments later, a female orc opened the door to the room he was staying in as a guest and carefully peeked inside. Anduin turned around, he'd taken the armor off and only wore a loose shirt and trousers.

"Your Majesty, Zekhan told us you requested a bath. It has been drawn for you, please follow me."

Anduin followed the orc woman through a corridor, to a large room with a pool of sorts. The orc woman, Naara, told him this pool had been made for Warchief Vol'jin, but it had not been used for a while.

"Please allow me to take your clothes, I will bring fresh ones for you."

The king blushed, but took his clothes off and got into the pool, the water reached his hips so he could sit in a corner of the pool and relax. The water was hot and made his skin turn slightly pink. He turned around and noticed Naara was gone. He was alone.

This was good, he didn't like to be seen while he tried to bathe. With a sigh, he slid down into the pool until the water covered his nose, making little bubbles come out with every breath. His hair floated in waves on the surface of the water.

Anduin briefly wondered how long it would take before the water got cold. 

He was starting to relax, maybe he'd fall asleep here for a moment, until he heard someone coming into the room. With how big it was, and how empty, it was easy to hear anyone coming near. Anduin looked around, there was only one entrance and no windows, but there was a long corridor to his left on the opposite side of the entrance, he didn't know where it led to.

Zekhan poked his head into the room.

"Naara told me ya were here. Is it good?" The troll sat on the edge, cross legged.

"It's very nice, she said it was made for Vol'jin."

"It be what they say, but trolls don't like hot water much, dat may be an update. We got running water recently, so now we can make it hot or cold."

"I see. So no chance you'll join me then?"

"Nah, no hot water for me, mon."

"That's fine."

Anduin shrugged. They spoke of many things while the king washed.

"I hafta ask," Zekhan began, "how come a young king like yaself don't have a queen yet?"

"Ah, the question I get from  _ everyone _ nowadays." Anduin sounded annoyed.

"I mean, ya young and ya not ugly, I guess. Someone ya age should be having someone by their side, maybe having a cub or two."

"I've never told anyone of this but…" Anduin blushed and looked at a particularly interesting bubble floating in the water. "I just haven't found anyone I  _ like _ , you know?" 

"Ya mean ya haven't even had a lover or anything? Someone ya like but ya can't marry or anything like that?"

"No…" Anduin blushed harder. "I have never been with  _ anyone _ like that. I mean I  _ have _ , but…"

"Explain."

"A while ago, Genn brought me a woman and said I needed to know how to do things for when I decided to choose a queen, but… I didn't really like it, it felt forced and impersonal."

"So ya been with a woman."

"I've been with a woman, but I'm not sure I liked it? I'm not even sure  _ what _ I like, to be honest."

"Have ya ever thought of any women you'd want to be with?" Zekhan raised a brow, Anduin looked at him like he'd sprouted a second head.

"No! Isn't that inappropriate?"

"Not really? Thinking about  _ being _ with someone isn't the same as acting out on those thoughts, no?"

"I guess…"

"And have ya thought about any  _ men _ you'd want to be with like that?"

Anduin looked down at the very interesting bubble again. He'd had  _ thoughts _ but like Zekhan said, it was one thing to think about it and another thing entirely to act on those thoughts.

"I- yes, but… that was a long time ago!"

"So ya like males?"

"I guess?"

"Ya guess?"

"I kissed one once, does that count?"

"Did ya like it?"

"I don't  _ know _ , Zekhan, I was fifteen! I didn't even know one could actually like someone of the same gender!"

"When my Ma'da died, my Fa'da came home one day with another male troll, he said dis troll was his partner now, and after Fa'da died, he took care of me like I was his own child." Zekhan shrugged. 

"It's a little unheard of in Stormwind for men to be with other men or women with other women, I guess."

"So it be a human thing? Genn took ya to be with a woman because he assumed dat's what ya like, and ya didn't like it. So da way I see it, da solution is to try it with a man."

"You want me to sleep with a man."

"Not if ya don't want to! Ya could also not be interested in either, I've seen it happen. Naara actually doesn't like males but she doesn't like females either."

"That's a thing?"

"It is."

"Have  _ you  _ done it?"

"Ya, but I didn't like it. Not with females  _ or _ males. I can be attracted to someone but I don't want to spend da night with dem. It is normal."

"I mean… When I kissed this person a long time ago I… It felt nice, I'm not sure I liked _ him _ like that but, I have had some thoughts with others."

"I think I know a place where ya could go."

And that, as they say, was that.

That night, Anduin sneaked out of the Hold and met Zekhan outside. A Horde guard snored quietly just outside the Hold, and Anduin covered himself with his cloak and followed Zekhan through the quiet streets of Orgrimmar, to a narrow alleyway. Anduin accidentally stepped on a small cat that hissed loudly at them. Zekhan shooed the animal and they made it to the end of the alley. There was a blood elf leaning on the wall. 

"What do you need?"

"A portal to Dalaran." Zekhan replied, the blood elf raised a brow.

"What are you doing so late in Dalaran?"

"Dat none of ya business, now is it?"

"Fine! I just wanted to know what to tell people if they ask me where the little human king went off to."

Anduin sighed and took out a bag with coins and threw it at the blood elf. She caught it with one hand and opened it to check the amount.

"For your silence?" Anduin provided.

"Fair enough." The blood elf produced the portal for them. "Off you go, Your Majesty. My lips are sealed."

"They better be." He said before entering the portal, Zekhan glared at the elf before entering the portal himself. 

The blood elf leaned back against the wall and counted her money.

They walked through the quiet streets until they reached the Underbelly, there they met another elf, this one didn't ask for money.

"Ah, little Zekhan back again!" The delicate night elf, offered his hand to Zekhan with a flirty smile. "Couldn't get enough of Lerith, could you?"

"I didn't come here for ya, no."

Lerith pouted, then turned to Anduin and looked interested again.

"My friend is wanting some… enjoyment."

"I see." Lerith looked Anduin up and down. "I'm afraid he's not my type, but I am sure the master can find him someone. Follow me." 

Anduin had heard whispers of this place. The Black Market was a popular place but no one ever actually admitted to being there. Genn had never told him  _ where _ he had procured the lady that initiated him from. 

The king stopped and took Zekhan's arm.

"I wasn't totally honest with you."

"What ya mean?"

"About the woman Genn got for me. We didn't really do anything just…"

"It be fine, if ya also don't want to do anything with a man, they won't hold it against ya."

Anduin let out a sigh. What if he also didn't want to do anything here? What if he was also nervous and made a fool of himself again? He felt his face heat up as they made it to an elegant building, it seemed like blood elves had a hand in it's design, there was no door, just a sheer curtain, and a blood elf standing by the door with what seemed like a very long pipe and an elvish make robe. The elf sat gracefully in the entrance of the building, smoking from the pipe. Anduin coughed a little.

"Master." Lerith stood close to the elf, Anduin was having a hard time determining what gender this elf was. "Zekhan is back and he's brought a first timer."

One glowing green eye opened, the elf stretched like a cat and turned disinterested green eyes over to Anduin, then the elf beamed at the sight of him.

"Well now! The delicate virgin king descends from his throne of gold to mingle with us plebs! To what do I owe the absolute  _ honor _ of your visit, Your Majesty?"

Anduin sighed and took the cloak off, it was no use if everyone could tell it was him. He blushed a little remembering why they had come here.

"I… I want to see what you have."

"Oh! The king wants to see the merchandise in this fine establishment of mine! Very well, are you looking for something in particular? Nevermind, Lerith says you are a first timer, so I think I have just the thing for you."

The elf Lerith had called Master placed an arm loosely around Anduin's shoulders and guided him inside, there was a small living room and a long dark hallway. A man, a human man, walked out, he glanced briefly at Anduin and seemed to recognize him but didn't say anything.

"Do not worry, child." The Master said. "Anyone who said they saw you in here would have to explain  _ why _ they were here in the first place. This establishment is for a  _ special _ kind of clientele. Now, would you like to give or receive? Nevermind, I am sure Tonar will be accommodating. Come now."

The Master guided Anduin through the hallway. It had many entrances but no doors, only curtains, and Anduin could see very well what was happening through every curtain.

In one of the rooms, a male orc sat on a bed while a pale and slender blood elf bounced on his lap, his head thrown back, moaning desperately as his hands gripped the orc's green shoulders and the orc grunted and held the elf’s hips with big hands. Anduin looked away, it felt like he was intruding. In another room, two female blood elves were pleasuring a human woman. One sat on her face and held the woman's hands over her breasts, while the other had her head between the woman's thighs and licked her eagerly as she touched herself, the woman’s moans sounded muffled between the other elf’s legs as she moved her hips against the woman’s face.

Had Anduin had any interest in women, he might have found the scene quite appealing, he discovered himself realizing he felt nothing but a little embarrassment at being able to see what they were doing.

A man and a male night elf were in another room, they lay one on top of the other, kissing desperately, their hands roaming each other’s bodies. In the next room, a troll woman with large breasts allowed a gnome woman to lick her nipples as she pet her hair and spoke gentle words of encouragement, urging her to suck on her breasts with a light moan.

So this was  _ that _ kind of place. Anduin wondered vaguely how Zekhan knew of this place, then remembered how flirty Lerith had been and he wondered if the blood elf had been Zekhan's experience with males. 

Another orc, this time female, laid on a bed in another room, she moaned deeply as a human woman pleasured her with her mouth, her dark green fingers pulled on the woman's hair, and the woman let out an appreciative noise.

"You see, people come here to fulfill  _ very _ specific fantasies sometimes." The Master said, as a Tauren was leaving one of the rooms and a troll waved him off. "I am glad you decided to come to us, I promise you we are  _ very _ discreet."

Next to the room where a goblin and a gnome sucked on each other's cocks, The Master stopped. This room was different, for starters, it had a door. 

"Tonar values his clients' privacy. Besides, many first timers don't want to be seen." The Master knocked twice, there was some rustling, and then the door opened.

Oh good, Anduin was tired of hearing the gnome and the goblin's slurping noises. He looked up at the tall figure by the door. He had long black hair, very light moss green skin and deep brown eyes. Two very small tusks peeked from his lower lip, and he wore nothing over his muscular chest but a sheer robe similar to the Master's. He had long pointy ears but they didn't look as long as an elf's ears.

What kind of creature was this person?

"Are you busy, Tonar, dear?" The Master asked, Tonar scoffed.

"Do I  _ look _ busy?" He asked and his deep voice sent a shiver down Anduin's spine, not the kind he felt when someone was being untrue to him, it was like the kind of shiver one felt at being caressed lovingly.

"I don't know, darling, I don't know what you may be doing in there!" The Master giggled and shoved Anduin into the room. "I bring you a first timer, I hope you make him feel  _ very _ good."

"But-" Anduin was about to say he wasn't alone but when he looked behind him, Zekhan was nowhere to be found.

"Don't you worry your little blond head, sweetheart, Tonar is an absolute  _ angel _ , you will be very well taken care of." The Master winked at him and turned around, swaying his hips as he walked away his giggles muffled slightly by the moans and noises coming from the rooms in the hallway. 

Tonar took his hand and gently guided him inside, closing the door behind himself. Anduin looked around, there was a bed, a small couch, a dresser and a closed door to his left.

“Would you like to take a bath first? Maybe relax a little.” Tonar took Anduin’s cloak off and placed it on the little couch.

“I-I already did…” Anduin gulped as the cloak was removed from his shoulders, he was fully clothed but he already felt exposed. “I’m sorry I… I’ve never done this before.”

“I know, that’s why The Master brought you to me.” Tonar stood in front of Anduin and smiled. “Is this your first time altogether or only your first time with another man.”

Anduin bit his lip and looked away from those deep brown eyes.

“I was- I mean they brought me a woman once but I-I didn’t-”

“You didn’t like her?”

“We didn’t do much.”

“I see.” Tonar placed a finger under Anduin’s chin and made him look up, he still smiled gently at the blond. “Have you been kissed before?”

“Once, but it was a long time ago, I-”

“May I kiss you?”

Anduin hesitated. The woman Genn had brought him hadn’t wanted to kiss him, she hadn’t even wanted to look at him, but here this creature was (Anduin was still not sure what exactly this man was) looking at him, asking him things, asking if he could kiss Anduin even.

“Yes.” He replied before even thinking, and Tonar laughed lightly, he pressed his thumb gently to Anduin’s cheek and leaned forward, leaving a chaste kiss on the king’s lips.

It was such a soft touch, barely there and then gone, but something fluttered in Anduin’s stomach like a million bees were flying in there and Anduin felt giddy and excited all of a sudden. He laughed, and Tonar did the same.

“You are cute!” Tonar took his hand and guided him to sit on the bed. Anduin still blushed, but now it was less noticeable. “I can see you’re very curious, you’ve never seen anyone like me before, have you?”

“No, I- not really.”

“I am absolutely normal, it just so happens that my mother was an orc and my father was an adrenaline junkie of an elf and he liked very weird things.” Tonar laughed as he undid Anduin’s hair and combed it with gentle fingers, then he pressed another light kiss to Anduin’s lips. “Do you want me to go on?”

“Yes, please”

Tonar moved forward, still combing Anduin’s golden hair with his fingers, and pressed one, two, many more kisses to his lips, Anduin’s whole body shuddered with anticipation, as Tonar placed a hand on his chest and gently pushed him to lay on the bed, deepening the last kiss they shared. He took Anduin’s wrists and held his hands near his head, moving so he was on top of Anduin. 

“Did the woman you spend the night with kiss you like this?”

“She said- she didn’t kiss anyone. She wouldn’t even look at me.”

“But have you kissed any ladies at all?”

“I have, yes.”

Anduin had his fair share of kissing, he never gave it too much thought because it was always chaste pecks here and there, and girls’ lips were sometimes sticky and it was slightly uncomfortable. Kissing Tonar was different, it felt like  _ real _ kissing, it made him feel adult, not like a child sneaking kisses behind bushes. 

It didn’t even feel like that memory from long, long ago, in an inn at the mountains in Pandaria. It felt like something of a transition from fumbling teenager to grown man. 

“How do you feel?” Tonar asked after another languid kiss, he’d opened Anduin’s jacket and was undoing the laces of his shirt, exposing milky white skin peppered with freckles. “Do you like kissing girls more than kissing me or is it the other way around?”

“I think I like kissing you more.” He responded with a sigh. Tonar’s hands were cold against his chest, and he shivered slightly, his chest rising a little as Tonar slipped a hand under the shirt.

“Would you like to go on? We can stop whenever you want to.” Tonar kissed him again, only separating to take his coat and shirt off and throw them on the couch, Anduin noded in response to his question, and Tonar caressed his stomach gently. “There are scars here. Have you been to many battles?”

“Yes, and no.” Anduin bit his lip. “I had an accident.”

“Do I have to be careful?” Tonar traced the scars on his stomach, his chest, almost lovingly, Anduin shook his head.

“It was a long time ago.” He said, and promptly wrapped his arms around Tonar’s neck to get close and kiss him again. 

One could get used to this kissing thing. Anduin felt adventurous, excited to try something completely new. He let out a little gasp when Tonar’s tongue gently poked his, a question,  _ may I come in? _ It asked, and Anduin was happy to allow it. 

Tonar’s hands pressed his chest gently, almost cupping him. His fingers teased the blond’s nipples until they were hard and Anduin let out a soft moan against his lips, raising his hips ever so slightly.

“Eager aren’t you?” Tonar whispered against his lips, before kissing him again, brief and full of laughter. “I am not going to ask where you learned to kiss like that, it seems you’re just a natural at this.”

“I have never gone this far before.”

“And the woman you mentioned before?” Tonar pinched a nipple very gently, Anduin gasped, but it didn’t hurt. “How far did you go with her?”

“She…” Anduin looked away, suddenly very shy and self conscious again. “She only used her hands on my....”

“That’s it?” Tonar pressed another kiss to his now swollen lips, his jaw, down, down, through his neck. “What a waste. Here’s such a pretty body to explore and she didn’t even try.”

Tonar placed a kiss that felt more like a suck on each nipple, causing soft little moans to come out of the blond’s pretty lips, then went back to nibbling on his neck as he undid the lace of Anduin’s trousers. 

“Did you like it? When she used her hands.”

“She was rough…” He panted, as Tonar bit a little more roughly on his neck. “Like it was a chore.”

“It definitely won’t be a chore for me, sweet thing.” Tonar sat up to take Anduin’s trousers off, lightly touching the trail of light hair that marked the path to the blond’s cock that was already very interested. “Do you want me to go on?”

Anduin figured he was already naked, there was no turning back now and he really didn’t feel like turning back. Tonar made him feel all kinds of things, things he had only dreamed of, things that sometimes made him wake up much too early with his hand between his legs. He looked up at Tonar and nodded, the halfbreed grinned, he had slightly pointed teeth and Anduin wondered briefly if he left any marks on his neck with those teeth.

“Well then, let’s take this off, shall we?” Tonar undid his robe and slid it off his shoulders. Anduin admired his body, he looked like the marble statues he had seen one night elf artisan sculpt lovingly. Light moss green skin glinted under the candlelight and Tonar’s cock was already half erect. It was quite big and Anduin shuddered. He’d never seen any besides his own and the ones he’d accidentally seen on the way here, and they had been nothing like Tonar’s. “Like what you see, sweet thing?”

“It’s a little big.” He replied nervously, drawing his knees up and closing in on himself, suddenly he was not only self conscious but also a little scared.

“Hey.” Tonar took his hand and kissed the back of it, urging Anduin to unfold and come close. “It’s not going to bite you, and we don’t have to do everything tonight. You’re always welcome to come back when you feel ready.”

“Really?” Anduin looked up at him, eyes big with wonder, almost pouting, Tonar pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. 

“I’ve had clients that only wanted to kiss the first few nights, and the night is young, we have nothing but time.”

Tonar pulled him close, until Anduin was sitting on his lap, his hands roaming Anduin’s back until they stayed on his hips, holding him in place as they kissed. Anduin’s hands shyly touched Tonar’s chest, fingers barely touching his skin. Tonar’s erection rubbed against his and Anduin moaned against Tonar’s lips at the sudden touch, so new and strange to him, but couldn’t move away because Tonar’s hands were now squeezing his cheeks, massaging and spreading them gently.

“We should prepare you first, sweet thing.” Tonar bit Anduin’s lower lip, then carefully laid him back on the bed. He opened the drawer on the little dresser and took out a vial, spreading a clear oil on his fingers. “It’s a little cold but it warms up after a while, I promise.” 

Tonar leaned forward and kissed Anduin again, making him part his legs so Tonar could place himself between them, one oil coated finger teased Anduin’s hole, only touching around it but not going in just yet. Anduin shivered, then giggled against Tonar’s lips.

“Cold…”

“I know, sweet thing, it’ll feel good in a moment.”

The finger that teased at first now poked gently, as if it were asking for permission to go in, Anduin gasped and closed his eyes as the first finger went in very slowly. When it was all the way in, Tonar didn’t move it immediately. He wanted Anduin to get used to it first, he left it in there as he went back to kissing Anduin’s lips gently.

It was Anduin who started moving his hips, demanding Tonar do something,  _ anything _ at all. Tonar started moving it inside Anduin, and it was not long before another finger joined the first one. Already little beads of sweat started forming on Anduin’s brow as he dug his fingers into Tonar’s arms while the halfbreed’s fingers fucked him slowly.

“Tonar…  _ Please _ !”

“Please what, sweet thing?” Tonar licked his lips, his fingers moving a bit faster inside Anduin, his other hand starting to touch Anduin’s now full erection. “Tell me what you want.”

“More… Please…”

Tonar extracted his fingers from inside Anduin, wiping them on the sheets and took one of the pillows, lifting Anduin's hips and placing the pillow under Anduin. 

"You can tell me to stop whenever you want, sweet thing." Tonar leaned forward, pressing another gentle kiss to Anduin's lips, pressing the head of his erection to Anduin's hole, causing a shiver to run down Anduin’s spine and making his whole body quiver in anticipation.

It was big, and Anduin had to shut his eyes tight and bite his lip to not make any noise. Maybe that’s what Tonar wanted, but he was still a little ashamed. He’d never done this before, everything was new. He was trying to adjust to the size of it, much bigger than Tonar’s two fingers, he concentrated and summoned the Light to lessen the pain and Tonar let out a laugh.

“What  _ is _ that?” He asked with a surprised giggle, bringing Anduin up so he’d be seated on Tonar’s lap.

“I’m… I’m a priest of the Light, or I was I guess but-”

“So am I fucking a priest right now?”

“No- well I mean yes but- I don’t know anymore…” Anduin looked down and blushed, Tonar admired him for a moment, while he summoned his light, his body looked like it was bathed in gold.

“It doesn’t matter, sweet thing. It feels good, I like it.” He pressed a gentle kiss to his pouting lips and held Anduin’s waist, waiting for him to signal he was ready.

Anduin looked up at him with wide blue eyes, his pupils were a little bigger, but Tonar wasn’t going to comment on that, he moved his hips slightly and Tonar gasped. The human was tight and warm around him, this light he spoke of also seemed to be warming his own body, increasing the pleasant sensations around his cock. He grabbed Anduin by the waist and helped him up, then down again.

The blond threw his head back with a moan. Light, it felt so good! He’d never felt anything like this before, and it felt even better when Tonar would hit a particular way on something inside him. He held onto Tonar’s broad shoulders, digging his short nails on clear green skin, wrapping his legs around Tonar’s waist, then started moving without needing his hands. Tonar held him close, suddenly getting pushed back against the bed. 

“So tight, sweet thing…” Tonar whispered in his ear, thrusting inside him one, two, three times, hard and fast and  _ so good _ . 

Anduin bit his shoulder to prevent himself from screaming as he came, Tonar only let out a soft moan before coming himself, and he stayed very still inside Anduin, allowing him to come down from his high. His shoulder tingling where Anduin bit him, and where the human was now busy pressing little kisses, as if he hoped that would fix the damage he'd done.

He laid Anduin gently on the bed, pressing another kiss to his lips. The human's eyes were half lidded and he looked exhausted but responded eagerly to the kiss.

"Would you like to try more?"

"What else is there?" Anduin looked shocked but didn't move. Tonar laughed.

"Oh many things, sweet one. I'd be happy to show them to you." 

Anduin pulled him close to kiss him again, eager and excited to learn more.

The night was young after all.


	2. Mariette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariette missed her favorites, the wives. Now that she was back from Pandaria, she wanted to visit them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PORN! ALL THE PORN!

Mariette had missed the black market.

But specially, Mariette had missed the wives.

She met the wives when Madame Goa directed her to The Master's home. She had never regretted deciding to ask if there were any special girls she could indulge in.

She had returned over and over, to spend time with the wives. Sometimes she'd had to pick someone else because the wives had been busy, and discovered Aniesza and Unara. Mariette then figured that orc and troll pussy was just as good as elves' and had come back a few times to them. Particularly to Aniesza, because the orc's tongue inside her felt glorious and at this point in her life, what she wanted was a good fuck, it didn't matter what race it was from.

But the wives continued to be her favorites. She always liked to eat Sybel out while Ellaria ate her, and she always liked to see them fuck each other first before joining them.

Sybel and Ellaria were married to each other. Had met as individual workers in the Master's house long ago and fell for each other. When they were not fucking clients, they were fucking each other, so they married, and now took clients as a pair. If you wanted Sybel, you also had to have Ellaria, and if you wanted Ellaria you had to also have Sybel.

Mariette had absolutely no problem with that. They were both sensual and excellent lovers. Mariette only made money to give it to them these days. All she earned went to spending lustful nights with the wives.

The Master greeted her with a smile and an extended hand, he told her where the wives were and she walked through the corridor looking at the other workers. Unara had a gnome girl in her lap, the gnome sucked on Unara's large breasts like she hoped milk would come out of them if she sucked hard enough. 

Aniesza was sitting in the bed of the opposite room, a human woman sat with her back pressed to Aniesza's chest, sitting on one of her powerful thighs. The orcess had two fingers inside the woman's wet pussy and the woman rubbed Aniesza's clit with slender fingers. Aniesza whispered something on the woman's ear and she turned a lovely shade of pink and gasped.

Mariette walked back and reached the room where the wives were. Sybel noticed her first and beamed.

"If it isn't our favorite human! Ellaria, my love, look who's here!"

Ellaria, who seemed to have been sleeping on her wife's breasts, stirred, and offered Mariette a sleepy smile.

"Hello sweetie, you've been away from us!"

"I know, did you miss me?" Mariette allowed Sybel to take her leather armor off and undress her. "I brought you gifts from Pandaria."

"Oh, I love gifts!" Sybel kissed her lips and guided her to the little couch. They knew what she liked. "But action first, we have missed you so much."

"She talks of nothing else, my dear." Ellaria also kissed Mariette, then the two blood elves climbed on the bed and kissed each other passionately.

Mariette spread her legs, starting to touch herself as Sybel and Ellaria kissed on the bed. She loved to watch them kiss, loved to see them touch each other lovingly and loved to hear the little noises Sybel made when Ellaria kissed her. 

Ellaria cupped Sybel's breasts, licked her nipples and sucked until they were wet and hard. Mariette let out a soft moan, so did Sybel. Ellaria made her wife's breasts bounce and pressed her own to them, squeezed Sybel's ass, massaged her buttocks. Mariette massaged her own clit while the wives touched each other. They went back to kissing, their tongues rubbing against each other. Sybel spread her legs slightly and Ellaria slid her thigh between them.

"We have this specially for you, our favorite human." Sybel said, and started rubbing herself against Ellaria's thigh. Mariette looked on, rubbing her clit and massaging her breasts. "Oh yes my love…"

"You are both wonderful…" Mariette panted, sliding a finger inside herself and pulling on her nipple. Sybel's wetness glistening on Ellaria's thigh.

Sybel continued to rub herself on her wife's thigh, moaning softly until her body spasmed and she came for the first time that night against Ellaria's thigh.

"Are you ready to join us?" Ellaria said, beckoning the human to the bed. 

Mariette wasted no time and ran to the bed, kissing Ellaria first, their tongues rubbing against each other, until she felt Sybel's little hand on her shoulder, demanding a kiss too, with a soft whine.

The three kissed for what felt like hours. While Mariette kissed Ellaria, Sybel would entertain herself with the woman's breasts. As soon as Mariette pulled Sybel in for a kiss, Ellaria would begin to rub their pussies with her skilled fingers.

Oh, how Mariette had missed them! Their kisses, their soft bodies, their hands on her tits and pussy. Her rough hands caressed them both, she wanted them equally.

Mariette laid down, and Sybel wasted no time to place herself on the woman's face.

"I've missed your mouth between my legs, sweetie." She said, before moaning at the feel of Mariette's tongue between her folds, teasing her clit and her entrance.

Mariette's hands went to squeeze Sybel's breasts while she licked and sucked on her folds. She spread her legs as soon as she felt Ellaria's fingers on her mound, allowing the other elf to lick her and finger her. Mariette moaned against Sybel's folds when she felt Ellaria's mouth on her own, sucking her like she always did. Like her pussy was the juiciest fruit and Ellaria wanted to suck it dry. Ellaria spread her legs and touched herself as she pleasured Mariette. 

One finger, two, were soon inside Mariette, fucking her while Ellaria teased and sucked her clit. Mariette slid her tongue inside Sybel's folds, fucking her as well with her tongue as she squeezed and massaged Sybel's breasts, pinching her nipples.

Sybel moaned louder, moving her hips against Mariette's mouth, while Ellaria continued to fuck Mariette with her fingers and teased her clit with an expert tongue.

Mariette was the first to cum, soaking Ellaria's fingers with her orgasm, but Ellaria was not done with her. She spread the woman's legs further and placed herself between them, rubbing her pussy against Mariette's. She leaned forward to kiss Sybel's lips while she fucked Mariette and Mariette moaned against Sybel's pussy, sucking harder and moving her hips against Ellaria's, rubbing against the elf.

The wives came finally, and Mariette came a second time, as soon as she had a taste of Sybel's orgasm on her mouth. Her fluids mingled with Ellaria's.

The two elves laid on each side of Mariette, the human held them against her. Ellaria touched Mariette's skin lightly with her fingers, while Sybel kissed the woman's breasts and occasionally licked her nipples. Both elves casually touched her mound and folds, mouthed her breasts playfully, no doubt ready for another round soon.

"We missed you, Mariette." Ellaria sighed, and moved to kiss Mariette's lips. "Don't leave us for so long again."

Mariette nodded and smacked Ellaria's ass. The elf squealed. Sybel giggled and also got a slap to her ass, she retaliated by biting Mariette's nipple.

Light, she had missed her favorite elves.


	3. Nyta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nipple play, that's it, that's the fic

Nyta wasn't sure she liked other women, but she was sure she liked breasts.

She had learned this at a young age, playfully squeezing her friends' breasts under the pretense that they were just soft and it was just a game. Her friends also squeezed hers, it was their little bonding game. 

Until it wasn't and some expressed discomfort over this. Nyta stopped, but her obsession didn't. 

She once found one of those lewd books her brother hid under his bed. She stole it and would open it on the pages with the drawings of women of all shapes, sizes and races with ample bosoms. A strong orc woman flexing with round exposed breasts and puffy nipples. A draenei with large breasts that Nyta wanted to bury her face in. A human woman with perky nipples, good enough to bite and suck on.

But she only liked the breasts. She didn't think about having relations with any of those women. She just wanted to bury her face in those breasts and go to town.

One of her friends, the only one that allowed her to keep on with her games, suggested the house of fantasies.

"But I don't wanna  _ sleep _ with anyone." Nyta whined. Bunni let out a long sigh.

"I  _ know _ , ya just like the titties. It's okay!" Bunni held her friend close and smiled. "They'll let you do whatever with the girls. It's how I found out I liked women. If you just wanna lay there and play with their titties, that's fine, if you wanna try something more, it's also fine!"

"I'm not a lesbian." Nyta said, decidedly. Bunni took her friend's hands and pressed them to her breasts. Nyta squeezed instantly, her entire face changed.

"Maybe you're not, but ya sure like titties a lot." Bunni said, then pressed a chaste kiss to her friend's cheek. "Give it a try. If you think a sex girl is too impersonal for experimenting further, you know where to find me."

Bunni winked, gave her a piece of paper with the directions, and left. It was true that Bunni had been throwing hints here and there about Nyta and her, and had Nyta had any interest in anything else besides her breasts, she would have accepted. Bunni was a pretty gnome, with round rosy cheeks, light pink hair, big doe eyes and a beautiful body to boot, anyone would be more than lucky to have Bunni. She looked at the paper and saved it.

It took four days for Nyta to work up the courage to even look at the Black Market. 

The house Bunni described looked like an ordinary blood elf home, the elegant archway with curtains instead of doors led to a living room and Nyta sat on a much too big couch when a tall and elegant elf walked in.

"Ahh, what have we here?" He exclaimed. "A little gnome lady. What can The Master do for you on this fine evening?"

"I was told I could find a girl to spend the night with here."

The Master nodded. "What would you be looking for?"

"I don't care much, the truth is I have never been with a woman, but I have this fantasy, I…" Nyta blushed and looked away.

"Oh dear, no need to be shy! Come now, tell me all about it!" 

"I just… I like breasts. It's the only thing I like, and I want a girl who won't mind me playing with hers."

"Ahh, you have come to the right place, my dear!" The Master offered Nyta his hand. "I have just the thing for you." 

Another gnome, a male one, walked in and the Master greeted him, indicating that someone called Lik was already waiting for him. The gnome regarded Nyta and left down the hall. Nyta took the Master's hand.

"Now, this lady will be a little bigger, I hope you don't mind, dear."

"The bigger the better, I like big tits."

"Splendid! Then this one is perfect for you." The Master opened a curtain and gently pushed Nyta in. "Enjoy yourself, dear!"

He was gone as fast as he'd appeared, and Nyta walked into the room. On the bed sat a troll, her legs were crossed and she seemed to be meditating. Nyta took a step forward and the troll opened her red eyes, that contrasted with her blue skin and gray hair.

"Greetings, dear." The troll spoke. "I be Unara, what be ya name?"

"N-Nyta."

"Ah, a lovely name, dear. Come, sit here." Unara patted the space next to her on the bed. She wore a leather top but from what Nyta could see, her breasts were quite big. "What ya be lookin for tonight, dear?"

"Well…" Nyta began and got distracted when Unara's fingers caressed her hair. She blushed.

"No need to be shy, dear. Unara be doin' whatever ya desire."

"I just… I've never done this before."

"It be alright to be nervous, dear. Tell Unara what ya want, I be seeing what I can do."

Nyta glanced at the leather top, then blushed harder.

"I just wanna play with your breasts…" she mumbled, and Unara chuckled.

"Dat be all? Dat be no reason to be so shy. It be natural. Breasts feel very nice." Unara removed her top and placed it on the little couch near the bed. "I happen to be lovin when a partner pays attention to my breast, dey could make me come undone with only dat. Would ya want to touch?"

Nyta stared at Unara's freed bosom in wonder. Her breasts were big, they sagged a little because of their size, and her nipples looked soft and round even when erect under the cold air. They were perfect, the kind Nyta had fantasized over for years.

She reached up to squeeze them and marvelled at the fact that they spilled out of her little hands. They were so soft too! Unara laughed lightly and took Nyta by the waist, carrying her and sitting further on the bed. She placed Nyta on her lap and pet her hair gently.

"Go on, dear. Play with dem."

Nyta didn't have to be told twice. She took one large breast with two hands and squeezed it, looking at the dark blue nipples with hunger. She'd always dreamed of this, and now she could finally do it.

She touched the nipple with the tip of her tongue, Unara let out a little whimper and twitched slightly. Encouraged by this, Nyta carried on, lapping on the nipple over and over, moaning a little at the feel of the hardened skin against her tongue.

"Dat's it dear… Like dat…" Unara panted, her hands petting Nyta's hair, caressing her thighs under her dress. "Ya can suck on dem too, my dear…"

Nyta closed her eyes and trapped the nipple between her lips, sucking it and teasing it with her tongue. Unara kept whispering encouragement sweetly, in common and in the language of trolls. Nyta didn't know what she said, but it made her want to suck harder.

She opened her mouth and tried to get as much of the large breast in, but it was so big only a bit of it fit. It didn't matter, she thought, as long as she could suck on these tits for as long as she wanted. 

The hand on her thigh moved, and as Nyta continued to suck on her breast, Unara slipped that same hand inside the tiny skirt she wore, touching herself.

"Ya mouth made me so wet, dear… Suck harder… Please…" Unara moaned and it encouraged Nyta to squeeze and suck on her harder, she only let go because it was getting hard to breathe, and marvelled at the sight of Unara's breast glistening with her saliva.

Unara was biting her lip as she touched herself, still petting Nyta with her other hand. The sight was alluring and made Nyta's belly feel warm, she pinched Unara's nipples, getting a louder moan in response. One finger was already inside her as Unara fucked herself, Nyta took this as an opportunity to lick and suck on her other breast. 

"Mmm yes! Oh yes, little dear… ya mouth be wonderful!" 

Nyta let go of her other breast with a loud pop, satisfied that they were both wet and her nipples were harder. The shiny blue skin was a novelty to Nyta, and she pinched and teased the nipples as Unara moved her hips against her own hand.

She came with a loud moan as Nyta pulled on her nipples, it took Nyta by surprise, but the look of pure bliss in Unara's face was worth it.

"I be tellin ya, ya can make me aroused with just dis." Unara said, before pressing a kiss to Nyta's lips. "Ya be very good at dis, would ya like to try more?"

Nyta nodded, and went back to suck on those delicious breasts eagerly. She sucked on one and noticed how Unara took the other, licking her own nipple without breaking eye contact with Nyta. She felt her pussy become wet.

The next day, Nyta asked Bunni if she could meet her to maybe try that experimenting her friend had suggested.

She definitely wanted to try again.


End file.
